Thirteenths the Charm
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: [Discontinued] Having been in and out of twelve homes already, Jakotsu Akimori has grown used to being unwanted. When he starts living with a psycho woman and a very cute boy, things might just start looking up for him.
1. Psycho Ladies and Cute Boys

Title: Thirteenths the Charm  
Summary: Having been in and out of twelve homes already, Jakotsu Akimori has grown used to being unwanted. When he starts living with a psycho woman and a very cute boy, things might just start looking up for him.  
Pairings: None in this chapter. Expect future JakotsuBankotsu for sure. There will also most likely be some YuraNaraku and RenkotsuTsubaki. At the beginning of each new chapter, I will make note of any new pairings.  
Note: Okay, this is the rewrite of my older story of the same name. This is completely revamped, and I am liking it a lot more than the old one. The old version will, of course, be discontinued, but I will keep it up just so I can easily compare the two versions. Anyway, I got a lot of positive feedback for the old version of this, and I hope everyone likes this just as much. Enjoy cuties.  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Micca for looking it over for me, and to Skittlez, who has to put up with my laziness far too often. Love you both!

_

* * *

_

_'Mou... I am so bored...'_ Jakotsu had been sitting in a car for well over 12 hours, and the repetitive motion of the car was really starting to get to him. "How much longer?" He asked the man driving.

"We're almost there Jakotsu, just be patient."

Jakotsu nodded and his gaze returned to the window. He was quite used to this scenario, having been in and out of countless foster homes over the past 10 years. He really didn't seem to get along well with any of the families that took him into their care, and so moving around wasn't exactly foreign territory to him.

_'I wonder what this person is going to find wrong with me...'_ He thought to himself. Jakotsu was a good kid for the most part, but almost every foster parent he had ever had seemed to come up with some excuse for not wanting him. He was too much of a hassle, he didn't get along with the other children, his "preferences" didn't bode well with their morals, etc. The point was that nobody wanted him and it seemed it would be staying that way for sometime.

"You can stop daydreaming now, we're here." His social worker, Suikotsu Hirata, was probably the only person who gave a damn about him. The man tried his best to get Jakotsu into good homes, and probably would have taken him in himself if he weren't so busy with work all the time. Suikotsu pulled up into the driveway of a dark green house and stopped the car. The two men got out and made their way up to the front door.

"Who'd you get to take me this time anyway? I never asked." Whoever this person was, they were taking too long to open the door, and Jakotsu was growing bored and impatient.

"Her name is Yura Sakasagami. I've only talked to her a few times, but she seems nice enough. I think you two will get along just fine." Before Jakotsu could say anything, the door swung open and a woman, most likely Yura, stood before them.

"Hey there!" She smiled brightly, and then addressed Suikotsu. "You're Suikotsu, right?"

"Yes, and this is Jakotsu." He said, nodding towards Jakotsu, who was now leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you Jakotsu." Yura was about to extend her hand forward to shake Jakotsu's, then realized both her hands were tangled up in a web of brightly colored string. "Oops, I forgot about that!" She untangled her hands and reached out once again to shake Jakotsu's hand in welcome.

"Nice to meet you too..." He mumbled, shaking the offered hand. She seemed nice enough... but so did many of the others. Plus, this one was a woman. Jakotsu just didn't get along too well with the opposite sex.

"I assume you are ready to take Jakotsu in, correct?"

"Oh, yes. I am. Why don't you both come in?" Yura ushered them both inside, slamming the door behind her as they entered. "Is there anything I still have left to sign or anything?"

---

After finalizing everything and getting Jakotsu's things all put in his new room, Suikotsu decided it was time for him to leave. "If you need anything Jakotsu, you have my number, and you're always free to call me." He said as he made his way out the door.

"Yeah, I know. Bye Suikotsu."

Suikotsu left the house and a silence filled the air.

"Can I play with your hair?" Yura randomly blurted out after a minute or two.

"Wha? No!" Jakotsu said, shaking his head rapidly. What the hell kind of question was that?

"Aw, what a shame. Your hair is so pretty." She giggled. "Bankotsu lets me play with his sometimes."

"...Bankotsu?"

"Oh yeah! Bankotsu is another boy that lives with me. He's about your age." Yura paused for a moment. "Where is he again... oh yeah! Out with his friends. He should be back any minute though, then you can meet him."

Jakotsu brightened a little at that. Maybe if Bankotsu was good looking, things might not be so bad. Actually, he really didn't care as long as he had someone other than this woman to talk to.

"Anyway, we should get your things unpacked. Do you want to do that now?" The rainbow-colored string from earlier had someone found it's way back to Yura's hands, and she was playing some sort of cat's cradle-like game as she talked.

"I guess I'll go do that now." Jakotsu shrugged and began walking up the stairs.

"Want me to help?" Yura was following close behind him.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well you're no fun, are you?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and went into his new room, then began unpacking.

---

Slumping down on his bed, Jakotsu sighed. "I wonder when that Bankotsu guy is going to get here. I'm so bored..."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Said a voice from the doorway, causing Jakotsu to jump.

"What the hell? Who are you?" He asked, turning around to look at who had spoken. A light blush etched itself on his face as he took a good look at the boy. He was so cute! A great looking body, tanned skin, long, braided hair, and the most gorgeous smile Jakotsu had seen in awhile. 'Could he be-'

Jakotsu's inner musings were cut off as the boy spoke again. "I'm Bankotsu. Sorry if I scared you, Yura said you were up here and I should come and say hi."

"No need to be sorry cutie, it's all fine." Jakotsu smirked. "I'm Jakotsu."

Blushing slightly, Bankotsu gave a half-wave sort of gesture. "Hi Jakotsu. Nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Bankotsu. Very, very nice."


	2. Couch Bums and Lazy Days

Title: Thirteenths the Charm  
Summary: Having been in and out of twelve homes already, Jakotsu Akimori has grown used to being unwanted. When he starts living with a psycho woman and a very cute boy, things might just start looking up for him.  
Pairings: No new ones kiddos. Still trying to get these two boys together.  
Note: Okay, seeing as I got a flame for another yaoi story of mine, I am going to make this very clear to everyone. If I am writing a story that involves Jakotsu and Bankotsu, especially if it says "JakotsuBankotsu" in the summary, there is most likely going to be at least hints of a romantic/sexual relationship of some kind. I hate putting up these warnings, but I am sick of people getting pissed because they can't read a damn summary. There will be **yaoi** in this story, so if you have any problem with that, go read something else and stop wasting my time.  
Dedication: Dedicated to both Micca and Skittlez for looking over this for me, and for urging me to write when I am being a lazy bum.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Jakotsu groaned as the sun hit his face. Not bothering to look at his surroundings, he briefly wondered if his new home had been nothing but a dream. 'I really hope it wasn't... then Bankotsu would have been a dream too...' 

Right on cue, the door to Jakotsu's room burst open. "Hey Jakotsu, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Don wanna..." Jakotsu hid pulled his covers up over his head in an attempt to hide from the sun, and also the noise of Bankotsu's voice.

"Come on, get up!" Bankotsu ripped the covers off Jakotsu, who began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Confusion was very apparent on the poor boy's face.

Jakotsu sat up. "Didn't know you were so eager to see me almost naked. All you had to do was ask you know!" Blinking, Bankotsu finally noticed that Jakotsu was wearing nothing but a pair of tight blue boxers. Blushing, he turned around and made to walk out of the room.

"J-just get ready and come down to breakfast..." He mumbled, closing the door as he left.

Laughing to himself, Jakotsu got out of bed and began pulling his clothes on. When he was dressed, he went downstairs, where he could smell food cooking.

"Tsk tsk Jakotsu." Yura said as he came into the kitchen. "Your hair is a mess. You do I know what I must do now."

"Wha...?" Before Jakotsu could fully respond, Yura had begun combing through his hair with a red comb she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "What are you doing!"

"That would be the reason I shaved all mine off." Jakotsu pulled away from Yura's comb and turned around to see a man lying on the couch. As he had said, he was completely bald.

"How many people live here?" Jakotsu asked, looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Just you, Bankotsu, and I." Yura said. "He's just a bum that lives on my couch. And steals my food."

"How can he live on the couch but not live here?" Jakotsu asked, confused.

"I really don't know how he does it..." Bankotsu said, pretending to contemplate something. "Don't bother with what goes on with everyone, it's too confusing."

"Sounds good to me." Both boys sat down to eat the food Yura had set on the table for them.

"Well, I should be going." The yet-to-be-named "bum" said, getting up off the couch and stretching.

"Aw, okay." Yura pouted. "You know, I really do miss your hair Renkotsu..."

"I'm sure you do. That is the reason you stalked me, right?" Renkotsu grumbled.

Yura giggled a little. "Well, of course!"

"Whatever Yura, I'll see you all later." With that, he went down the hallway and out the door.

"So..." Jakotsu began, trying to start up a conversation. "Does anyone else live on random pieces of furniture?"

"Naw, on'y R'kot'u." Bankotsu said, his mouth stuffed with eggs.

"Now Bankotsu, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Yura said, bopping him lightly upside the head.

"Noffin?" He said, attempting to swallow the mass amount of food in his mouth.

"Oh yeah... very true. Continue." Yura grabbed her keys off the counter. "I have to go into work today, so you boys stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Yura." Bankotsu said.

"Bye!" Yura got went outside, where her car was parked, and drove off down the rode towards Joile Fleur, the hair salon where she worked.

---

After breakfast, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were at a loss as to what they should do.

"What do you want to do?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu after awhile.

Grinning evilly, Jakotsu replied in a seductive voice. "I can name a few things..."

"W-well, uh..." Bankotsu stuttered, blushing up a storm.

Jakotsu sighed and pouted. "I'm just playing with you silly." He paused for a moment. "What is there to do?"

"Um... not much really. Nothing that's within walking distance anyway."

"Oh... then are we going to just sit around and do nothing?"

"I guess..."

"Well that's no fun." Awkward silence filled the air as the two just sat there.

"Are those tattoos?" Bankotsu asked after a minute, eyeing the purple fang-like stripes running down Jakotsu's face.

"Yeah... what about that?" Jakotsu pointed at the star on Bankotsu's forehead.

"Yeah. When'd you get those?"

"A couple years ago. I lived with a guy that ran a tattoo parlor." Jakotsu said. "What about you?"

"You know Renkotsu?" Bankotsu continued after getting a nod from Jakotsu. "Birthday present from him. He used to work at a body shop last year."

"Oh, he get fired or something?"

The tension in the air had finally been lifted, and the two began conversing freely.

---

Time passed quickly as Jakotsu and Bankotsu talked about everything with each other, and before they knew it, it was late into the afternoon.

"Yura should be getting home soon." Bankotsu noted, looking at the clock.

"Already home boys!" Yura's voice came from down the hall.

"Oh, hey Yura." Bankotsu said. Jakotsu just waved.

"I'm going out tonight, so you're free to do whatever, okay?" Yura ran upstairs.

"You want to actually do something tonight?" Bankotsu asked.

"Like what?"

"Well..." Bankotsu stopped and tried to think of something for Jakotsu and him to do. "We could go to the movies... Yura could take us there to the theater."

"How would we get back though? Will she be done doing whatever she does when she goes out?"

"No, but we can just make Renkotsu pick us up. He has a car somewhere." Having decided what they would do for that night, they went upstairs to ask Yura to take them to the theater.

---

After being dropped off at the theater, the two realized they never decided what they wanted to see. Walking over to the ticket counter, they looked at the movie listings and times.

"I hear that's good." Bankotsu said, pointing at the label for " Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Jakotsu nodded. "Or we could see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I hear that's a good movie too."

"Then we'll go see that. We can see the other movie a different time." Jakotsu and Bankotsu bought their tickets and headed into the building.


	3. New Neighbors?

Title: Thirteenths the Charm  
Pairings: NarakuYura and RenkotsuTsubaki, along with some flirtatiousness on Jakotsu's part towards Bankotsu  
Dedication: Once again to Skittlez for looking this over for me and giving me some of the lines, but also to the random men at the theature I based part of this on. Whoever the hell you are, I love you both. lol.

* * *

"Hey Renkotsu. Come get us from the theater. I don't care what you're doing, come get us! Okay, see ya," Bankotsu hung up the payphone he had been using and turned to Jakotsu. "He says he'll be about 15 minutes."

"Okay," Jakotsu yawned.

"Tired?" Bankotsu asked, amused.

"Naw, just bored... and cold." Adding the last part, noticing how cold the night air was.

"You should have brought a jacket then, or at least worn something more than a t-shirt."

"Yeah... good thing you have a jacket. Gimme." Jakotsu tugged on Bankotsu's sleeve, attempting to remove the jacket from the other boy's body.

"Hey, stop that!" Bankotsu tried pulling his arm away from Jakotsu. "Get your own jacket Jakotsu."

"Nooo, I want yours." Laughing, Jakotsu undid some of the buttons on Bankotsu's jacket.

Before Bankotsu could give a response, a honk startled them both. "Stop screwing around and get your asses over here!" They turned to see Renkotsu had pulled up a few feet away from them. They hopped into the back of the car and Renkotsu drove off.

"You owe me Bankotsu, you have the worst timing." Renkotsu said, turning a sharp corner. Jakotsu, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, toppled over and landed on top of Bankotsu.

"And you have the worst driving ever, so we're even." Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu off of him, blushing when he noticed where Jakotsu's head had been.

"At least I have a car kid, or you'd have no ride home."

"And you'd have no place to fuck your girlfriend." Bankotsu had noticed a pair of panty-hose was on the floor. "Shouldn't you clean your car before picking people up?"

"Oh shut the hell up, I didn't have to come pick you up at all!" Slamming on the breaks, Renkotsu turned around and glared at the two boys.

"You want me to let you out here? I've got no problem with making you walk."

Bankotsu shrugged. "We can walk. Come on Jakotsu." He opened his door and dragged Jakotsu out of the car.

"Last time I ever give you a ride!" Renkotsu yelled as he drove off.

"Mou, Bankotsu, why'd you do that!" Jakotsu wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

Smirking, Bankotsu informed him that they were only a few blocks away from their house. They walked home quickly, Jakotsu once again trying to steal Bankotsu's jacket.

---

The next morning, Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat at the kitchen table, waiting for their breakfast to finish cooking.

"What movie did you decide to see?" Yura asked as she pulled some plates from the cupboard.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Bankotsu said.

"Oooh, was it good?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun-" Jakotsu began answering, but someone coming down the stairs distracted him. "Who's the guy in the monkey boxers?"

Bankotsu laughed. "Yura's boyfriend, she denies it. But it's true"

"Oh shush you. Don't listen to anything he says Jakotsu, its all lies!" Yura giggled as she began to play with the man's hair.

"God Yura, must you always do that?" He asked, swatting her hands away.

"You are so mean Naraku!" Yura pouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me some eggs, I have to leave soon." Yura gave him a plate of eggs, and then dished some up for Jakotsu and Bankotsu as well.

"Bye Yura." Naraku said, going outside to where his car was apparently parked.

"Shouldn't he get dressed first?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at Yura.

She just shrugged. "Probably."

"Whatever."

---

Later that day, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were sitting on the floor, playing video games, when they heard the front door open and slam shut. Turning around, they saw Renkotsu walking in with a woman whose hair was so pale it looked white.

"What're you doing hear Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

"None of your goddamn business." He snapped back.

"Whatever, who the hell is that?" Bankotsu nodded towards the woman standing behind Renkotsu.

"Oh, this is Tsubaki." Renkotsu sat down on the couch, and Tsubaki did as well.

"Would she happen to be the one leaving articles of her clothing in the back of the car?" Bankotsu smirked as both Renkotsu and Tsubaki leveled him with glares.

"I told you Renkotsu, you should have let me check the car before you left!" Tsubaki said angrily, her glare now fixed upon Renkotsu.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding!" Bankotsu said, gasping for breath.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid brat."

"Now, now Renkotsu, you should watch your mouth." Yura said, coming down the stairs. "Oh, you brought Tsubaki." She added, seeing the other woman. "No screwing on my couch, okay? I just cleaned that."

Noticing another wave of laughter was coming from the boys on the floor, Renkotsu gritted his teeth. "Come on Tsubaki, we'll come back later."

The sounds of laughter echoed all the way down the hall as they exited the house.

---

Later that week, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were, once again, sitting in the living room playing video games, when Yura came running in the house.

"Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"Huh?" Both boys said, not really paying attention.

"We just got new neighbors!"

"Whatever." Bankotsu said, while Jakotsu remained silent.

Yura walked over to the TV and pulled the plug.

"Hey! We were playing that." Bankotsu glared at her. "I was winning too…" He grumbled.

"No, I was!" Jakotsu argued back.

"Boys, shush!" Yura cut Bankotsu off before he had a chance to say anything. "Our new neighbors have the best hair; we have to go meet them."

"Who cares about their hair…?" Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu as Yura started rambling about the "shiny silver-white hair" some of the family apparently had.

"The woman's crazy… she has a hair fetish."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, we should go over and say hello to them!" Yura had, apparently, finished talking.

"Fine…" Bankotsu grumbled and sat up. "You going to try and cut off some of their hair for your collection?"

Yura grinned evilly. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Sighing, Bankotsu stood up. "Come on Jakotsu; let's go meet these new neighbors."


	4. Neighbor Boys

Title: Thirteenths the Charm  
Pairings: Same ones as always, though there is a little flirting with a certain somebody on Jakotsu's part.  
Notes: So here it is guys. This might be the last update for awhile, I start school soon and that will take up my time. Enjoy!

* * *

Ringing the doorbell of the house next to hers, Yura clapped excitedly. "I think I'll offer discount haircuts or something… I have to play with that hair!" Yura was still rambling about the new neighbors' hair, much to Jakotsu and Bankotsu's dismay.

After what seemed like forever, the door was answered by a young girl with long brown hair. "Hello!" She said happily. "Are you our new neighbors?"

Yura nodded. "Yeah, we came over to meet your family." She had stopped the clapping and the rambling, but her hands were now busily playing with a piece of string Yura had pulled from her pocket.

"Inuyasha! There are some people here!" The girl yelled.

A disgruntled looking boy came walking down the hall. "My Mom and Dad aint home, come back later."

"Oh no, it's fine. We want to meet you too!" Yura said, eyeing the boy's silver-white hair.

"Okay… hi then. I'm Inuyasha…" He said, adding "And this is my sister Rin," after Rin began tugging on his shirt.

Jakotsu giggled a little. This boy was just so cute! Yura was right about the hair, it was beautiful. But the thing that really caught Jakotsu's eye was the fact that Inuyasha had two cute, fluffy looking _dog ears. _"Hey there cutie." He said in a seductive tone. "I'm Jakotsu."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes a little. He hadn't known Jakotsu very long, but he hit on him enough for Bankotsu to be used to his flirtations.

"Um… hi?" Inuyasha looked a little scared, and backed slightly away from the doorway.

"Inuyasha, you do know it's rude to make guests stand in the doorway, don't you?" a calm, almost entirely emotionless voice came from behind Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Yura.

"Keh, whatever Sesshoumaru. You people can come in if you want." Inuyasha stalked off into the house, attempting to get away from Jakotsu.

"So Inuyasha, where'd you move here from?" Jakotsu asked, walking close behind Inuyasha.

"We moved here from- ack! What the hell are you doing!" Jakotsu had begun to rub Inuyasha's ears, and he was really beginning to get creeped out by the other boy.

"Just feeling your cute little ears." Jakotsu smirked, his hands never having left their spot on Inuyasha's ears.

"It would seem you're getting along well with our new neighbors Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Oh shut the hell up." Inuyasha glared at his older brother and pushed Jakotsu's hands away. "Hands off the ears ya creep."

Jakotsu pouted and put his hands down. "Aww, you're no fun Inuyasha-kun."

"Keh, whatever. You came here to meet us, right? Well, you've met us. You can leave now."

"Inuyasha! Be nice to the poor boy." Inuyasha turned around to see his mother coming down the hall.

"Hi Mom…" he mumbled.

"Hello Inuyasha. Who are your guests?" Izayoi asked, smiling politely at the three strangers.

"Neighbors." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to my room." Before his mother could protest, Inuyasha ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm Izayoi." She said, reaching her hand out to shake Yura's.

"I'm Yura. We live right next door. It's nice to meet you." Yura shook Izayoi's hand and then introduced Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. My husband should be coming in here eventually, and then you can meet him as well."

---

"We'll have to have dinner together sometime!" Izayoi called out as Yura, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu left their house.

"Sure, that'll be fun." Yura waved goodbye to Izayoi and her husband, Inutaisho. Once they were back at their own house, and therefore out of earshot, Yura turned to Jakotsu and Bankotsu. "I told you those men had the best hair! You agree with me, right?"

"Yeah, they had nice hair Yura." Bankotsu said in hopes that Yura would stop talking about the hair.

"I liked Inuyasha's ears better than the hair." Jakotsu said happily. "He's so cute."

"Well, I'm glad you have a new friend Jakotsu." Yura said. "I'm going out again, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Bankotsu said as Yura drove off. Him and Jakotsu entered the house and began to make something for dinner.

"So, you really like that Inuyasha guy, don't you?" Bankotsu said, smirking in amusement at Jakotsu.

"Maaaybe." Jakotsu laughed. "Come on; don't tell me you don't think he's cute."

"Eh, I don't exactly notice whether guys are cute or not Jakotsu." Bankotsu said. "He kind of seemed like a jerk to me."

Jakotsu draped his arms over Bankotsu's shoulders. "Come on, you thought he was cute."

Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu. "No, I didn't."

"Are you saying I have bad taste in men then?" Jakotsu pulled away in mock-hurt. "I am so offended."

Laughing, Bankotsu threw a bowl at Jakotsu, who caught it just before it hit him in the face. "You want some pasta or not?"

"That is a possibility." Jakotsu said, grabbing the sauce from the fridge.

"You know," Jakotsu started once they had begun eating their pasta. "You can't avoid the facts forever."

"What facts?"

"The ones about Inuyasha being cute, and you agreeing with me." Jakotsu laughed as Bankotsu glared at him. "Okay, whatever. Be in denial."

"How would you know who I thought was cute or not? You've only known me for what? Two days?"

After pausing for a minute to take what Bankotsu had said into serious consideration, Jakotsu answered. "Gaydar."

Smiling innocently at Bankotsu as he, once again, was glared at, Jakotsu got up from the table. "I think I'm going to go take a shower, want to join me?"

Blushing like mad, Bankotsu picked up his fork. "No, but I think you're really going to need that shower."

"Wh-" Jakotsu was cut off by a big blob of sauce covered spaghetti hitting him in the face. "Hey!" Jakotsu grabbed at handful of pasta from the stove and chucked it at Bankotsu, who was too busy laughing to notice food was being thrown at him.

"You know this means war, right?"

"Of course I do."

---

After about 20 minutes of throwing pasta and sauce at one another, Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked around at the now extremely messy kitchen.

"You think Yura'll notice?" Jakotsu asked.

"Probably, there's three cans worth of sauce everywhere."

"Yeah… we should probably clean that up, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess we should."

Grabbing some wet rags and cleaner, Jakotsu and Bankotsu began cleaning the kitchen.


	5. Bankotsu's Birthday

Title: Thirteenths the Charm  
Pairings: Lots of Jakotsu being... Jakotsu. XD Poor, poor Bankotsu...  
Notes: Yeah yeah, I'm bad. I've got school, so shut up. Oh yeah, and for anyone who's read this already... part of the chapter got doubled for some reason. O.o I fixed that.

* * *

The next week went by quickly for Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They spent their days mostly just hanging around the house or bugging Inuyasha (all Jakotsu's idea of course), but they also went out a few times. 

Today, Jakotsu was out shopping with Yura. Alone. Apparently, Bankotsu's birthday was in a few days and Yura needed Jakotsu to help her get some presents and a cake or something.

"I don't see why Bankotsu couldn't just come with us. He knows what he is getting, doesn't he?" Jakotsu had been arguing with Yura for over an hour, clearly displeased with being out alone with the woman.

"No, he doesn't know what he's getting." Yura said. "He just gave me a list of what he wanted; I don't have to follow it."

"But you are."

"So?"

"Arg. Bankotsu likes clothes, right? Of course he does. I will go get some clothes for him. You keep doing what you are doing." Yura laughed in amusement as Jakotsu stalked off to the other end of the store they were in.

"He sure is weird." She commented to herself, grabbing another thing from Bankotsu's list.

Jakotsu walked to the end of the store where all the men's clothing was. Flipping through a few racks, he wondered what Bankotsu like.

"Hmm…" He picked up a green button-up shirt. "No, I do not think he likes green." Seeing a blue shirt that was just like the green one, he decided on that. Bankotsu wore a lot of blue, so Jakotsu was sure he would like it. Not wanting to go back to Yura anytime soon, Jakotsu continued looking through the clothing racks, picking out a few more things for Bankotsu.

---

"Hey Jakotsu. Have fun?" Bankotsu asked when Jakotsu walked into the living room.

"Heh." Jakotsu jumped onto the couch. He had finally escaped Yura, who had made him spend more time with her. Apparently, shopping with her wasn't enough; he had to help wrap the things they had gotten as well.

Bankotsu laughed and sat down next to Jakotsu, who then proceeded to use Bankotsu's lap as a pillow.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" Bankotsu stuttered.

"I'm tired… and you are comfy."

"Umm… okay… Just be good." Jakotsu grinned happily and rolled over, so that he was looking up at Bankotsu.

"So, how was your day without me? I'll bet it was boring."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little full of yourself." He said, earning a hurt look from Jakotsu. "Oh shut up. Yeah, it was kind of boring. Inuyasha wasn't even around to mess with."

"That sucks… Where'd that cutie run off to now?"

Bankotsu just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm." Jakotsu closed his eyes for a minute and sighed deeply. "You smell good Bankotsu. Like… sandalwood."

"Now what is this? If only I had my camera…" Bankotsu looked up to see Naraku standing in the hallway, smirking evilly as he looked at the two boys on the couch.

"It's, uh, not what it looks like… We were just talking."

"Sure, and Yura and I "just talked" all last night." Naraku laughed at the disgusted look on Bankotsu's face. "Whatever kid, I'll leave you two lover boys alone. For now."

Yura decided to show up at that time as well. She grinned. "Having fun Bankotsu?"

"What the hell people! He is just lying in my fucking lap. NOTHING ELSE!" Bankotsu jumped up, causing Jakotsu to jolt awake from the slumber he had fallen into. He glared at Yura and Naraku, who just laughed at his antics before leaving the room.

"Oww…" Jakotsu rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"They were being stupid… Sorry about that." Bankotsu mumbled, sitting back down next to Jakotsu.

---

The day of Bankotsu's birthday Jakotsu was awoken ever so rudely by a certain person ripping his covers off.

"Piss off." Jakotsu mumbled, attempting to get the covers back.

"Wake up! Right now! Yura says I can open my presents once you come downstairs!"

Jakotsu simply lay there on the bed as Bankotsu poked, prodded, and jumped on him, trying to remove him from the bed. Finally, Bankotsu just picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jakotsu's demand was met as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. He glared at Bankotsu and stomped down the hall. "Fine, I'll go downstairs with you."

Bankotsu laughed and followed Jakotsu to the kitchen. On the table was an assortment of brightly wrapped packages, many of which Jakotsu recognized as ones he had wrapped.

Bankotsu picked up one of the brightly wrapped packages and shook it. "What did you guys get me?"

"Just have a look you dork." Jakotsu said, rolling his eyes.

Bankotsu tore the paper, and opened up the box that contained his present. "Handcuffs?" He looked at Jakotsu and Yura in confusion. "Why would I need handcuffs?"

Laughing a little, Yura promptly blamed the present on Jakotsu, who simply said, "Now you can punish me when I am bad."

"But... why would I need handcuffs?" Bankotsu still had no idea why Yura and Jakotsu were laughing at him.

"Seriously! What's so funny?"

Patting Bankotsu on the head, Jakotsu laughed and said, "I will tell you when you're older."

"Bu-"

"Here! Have another present!" Yura thrust a larger wrapped box into Bankotsu's arms.

"Oh, this is great!" Bankotsu said as he pulled the blue shirt Jakotsu had bought from the box.

Grinning, Jakotsu reached over and unbuttoned Bankotsu's shirt about half-way before the other boy realized what he was doing.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Bankotsu pulled back and, seeing as Jakotsu still had a grip on his shirt, the rest of the buttons were ripped from the shirt.

Shrinking back a little from the glare he was receiving, Jakotsu smiled innocently. "I just thought you might like to try on the shirt I got you! You will have to now, that shirt you've got on now is doing nothing to cover you up. Not that I mind."

Grumbling, Bankotsu removed his ruined shirt and put the other one on. "There, happy?"

Jakotsu pretended to be contemplating something. "Well... I think I preferred you without the shirt, but this one looks wonderful on you, so I guess I don't mind."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and began opening the rest of his presents.

* * *

The reason this chapter never showed what Bankotsu was doing while Yura and Jakotsu shopped:

"I'm bored," said Bankotsu, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a game controller. "I guess I'll just play some video games." He then proceeded to play video games until Jakotsu got back.

See? Pointless.


End file.
